The Not So Good Tennis Day
by Moosmoos
Summary: Bulma sends us out to play tennis...and it doesn't go that well. Read to find out what happens. This is my first story so suggestions would be very helpful.


**Somewhere in Capsule Corp…**

"**That's enough. I can't stand the two of you only training together to beat the bad guys! I heard that Yamcha and Tien are going to play tennis today. Trunks, you are to do that today. Esther sweetie…it would be nice if you would join him." Bulma scolded. She sent us out with two bags filled with tennis rackets and balls. It was that time again, where Trunks and I meet up to train together. There wasn't a warning that we'd end up smacking balls at each other. Anyway, I was wearing sneakers, a blue blouse, white skirt, and a blue beaded bracelet. Trunks still donned on his most comfortable uniform…the black pants and pants with the Capsule Corp. jacket over them. I told him it would be very hot but I guess he wasn't paying much attention. We had flown to the regular tennis court next to the park not commenting about anything. **

"**Hey guys! I didn't know you'd be playing tennis too!" Yamcha called and fell down when Tien hit him on the head with a tennis ball.**

"**Actually, we weren't really planning this," Trunks explained quickly. We warmed up. Swinging those rackets and everything. Two people moved in the court next to us. I served in Trunk's courtesy so I threw the ball high and smashed down. We stared at disappear in the sky.**

"**Sorry. I'll try again," I apologized and hit another ball. Trunks jumped up really high and smashed it to me. We rushed back and forth, leaving clouds of dust where we've just been. The ball was steaming from friction now…and caught fire. I smacked it down with my racket and put it out with my bottle of water. I was left with blackened ash. The people next to us stared and left mumbling, "I'd lose my head to them…" **

**We did that the whole morning. Putt out balls and everything. Until…"**

"**That damn woman. Wasting my time like this instead of training! With that Kakarrot none the less!"**

**Vegeta had stomped in the court next to us with Goku following. We were sitting out on benches, drinking water. Of course, we watched them play. Vegeta hit first.**

**SMASH!**

"**Ow…Vegeta! Why'd you do that for?" Goku whined and rubbed his cheek. We sweat dropped as Vegeta humphed and played another one. This time, Goku caught it, and hit back…really hard. Trunks winced.**

…

**Uh oh…**

"**Kakarrot!" Vegeta bellowed and instantly doubling over for a second.**

"**It was an accident!" Goku defended. Goku hit the ball this time. It went back and forth…the ball disappearing sometimes. Luckily, there were no more accidents…so I thought. Vegeta turned super saiyan and hit the ball again. Goku did the same smashing down hard. Vegeta smacked it again and Goku looked around confused.**

"**Hey, you cheated!" Goku shouted.**

"**No I didn't! I'm sure I…" Vegeta saw his racket. A huge hole appeared right in the middle. He turned around and saw the ball smoldering in a tree.**

"**I serve this time Kakarrot."**

…

**Trunks and I ran out of balls. It was that Goku lost all of them and Vegeta who fried whatever's left that we had to hand them over. Instead I formulated an energy blast to use... I threw it down on the ground a couple times to get a protective outer layer and hit it to Trunks. He lost a racket. And that also seemed to be a bad idea.**

**Kaboom.**

"**Cheater…" Trunks groaned as he lay face down in the blackened ash.**

"**I'm really sorry Mirao," I apologized and flew over to help him up, "Maybe we should just watch Goku and Vegeta…"**

**Slam.**

"**Kakarrot!"**

"**It was an accident!"**

**Pow.**

"**Yow! What was that for?"**

"**Payback."**

**WAAPOW!**

"**Aargh! You dirty Kakarrot! That was below the belt!"**

"…**fight." I finished while both of us turned pale as super saiyan two Vegeta slugged the ball right in Goku's face. Now it was a game of who could hit the opponent first. Thy pummeled the ball at each other, trying to get each other until Goku smashed the ball, fazed out, reappeared behind Vegeta, swung the racket, and caught the ball that everything erupted into chaos.**

"**Y-You cheated Kakarrot!" Vegeta roared while rubbing the back of his head. **

"**I thought this was a hitting the opponent game. I hit the opponent." Goku answered innocently.**

"**Grrrr," Vegeta growled, "That's it!" he fazed out and swung the racket at Goku from the other side. Goku blocked it with his racket and reattacked. Super saiyan one…then two…three…**

"**Um Mirao, this is the most interesting game of tennis I've ever seen," I commented as Goku smashed an energy ball at Vegeta, who slapped it back with his racket. When they fazed out to each other's side, they did some racket fighting, and reappeared in their own sides after that.**

**CRAACK!**

**The rackets broke, and Vegeta and Goku separated again. After a while more of punches and kicks Vegeta yelled, "Let's finish this Kakarrot! Final shine…"**

"**Ka…me…ha…me…"**

"**Goku! Don't…" I shouted but it was no use.**

"**Attack!"**

"**Ha!"**

**KABOOM.**

**They had completely demolished away the net, the fence, everything. Trunks and I got seriously blown away. The beams had collided with each other, creating a huge explosion.**

…

"**Cough*…Hey Esther…are you alright?" Trunks spat as we were sprawled in the rubble.**

"…" **I groaned, "Sure. Get me a senzu bean will you?"**

"**Hey guys, I didn't know you play…" Krillin was standing in front of us and he blinked a few times while looking around, "Um…where's the tennis court?"**

"**Oh good. No tennis today. They must be rebuilding," 18 murmured in an emotionless manner. They both were wearing hats and sneakers. 18 had a white skirt on with gloves. Her blouse was pink. Krillin stuck with a white shirt and purple pants. We looked up, dazed. I plopped back down again.**

"**I have a favor to ask you Krillin," Trunks moaned, "Can you PLEASE give us a senzu bean?"**


End file.
